


Un digno final

by TabrisXX



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Classical Music, Confusion, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Ikari Shinji Plays the Cello, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Nostalgia, POV First Person, Recovered Memories, Reincarnation, Short & Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 04:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: El reencuentro que marca el término de múltiples ciclos que parecían infinitos, por fin se ha dado. La felicidad que tanto les fue negada no sería más que una utopía.





	Un digno final

**Author's Note:**

> **Historia originalmente escrita para la antología "KawoShin 5x3" , en el año 2016. La presente es una reedición de la misma.**

Evangelions...  
Ángeles...  
NERV...  
SEELE...  
Impactos...  
Destrucción...  
Muerte...  
Fin de la humanidad...

Todas esas cosas me venían a la mente una y otra vez, pero por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía recordar ni hilar nada. Solo podía afirmar con absoluta certeza que todo eso estaba muy ligado a mi persona.

No sabía exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió aunque conforme pasaban los días, me dí cuenta que todo había sido parte de mi realidad en otro momento. 

Y fue una muy tangible y sumamente dolorosa realidad.

Pero esa ya no era mi realidad actual, por lo que suspiré aliviado, sonreí y evité buscar más explicaciones. Tantas veces quise huir de esa horrible realidad y no pude. Sin embargo, ahora había despertado en un mundo completamente diferente a los anteriores.

Por fin estaba viviendo una vida pacífica y normal como cualquier chico de mi edad. Iba a la escuela, tenía amigos pero lo que más feliz me hacía era que mi madre, Yui Ikari estaba con vida y yo me hallaba viviendo con ella en Tokyo-03.

—Shinji, date prisa o llegarás tarde a la escuela -dijo ella escaleras abajo-

—¡Voy, mamá!

Cuando estaba por dejar mi habitación, divisé el walkman que había dejado sobre mi escritorio. Quedé viéndolo unos instantes y sentí una suerte de nostalgia, finalmente lo recogí y me fui. Ese era el único obsequio que conservaba de mi padre, quien me lo había dado hacía varios años y por alguna razón permaneció siempre conmigo. A pesar de que en esta época ya no se usaban por tratarse de tecnología obsoleta, yo igual lo seguía teniendo y utilizando para escuchar mis canciones favoritas.

Gendo Ikari, bueno, ya no era Ikari. Volvió a usar Rokubungi, su apellido de soltero. Prácticamente ya no sabía nada de él. Se había divorciado de mi madre y tiempo después se comprometió con una mujer llamada Naoko Akagi, con quien tenía planes de casamiento. A esa señora solo la vi un par de veces en mi vida pero ella jamás ocultó su terrible antipatía hacia mí. Creo que le molestaba el hecho de que yo fuera algo que uniría para siempre de una manera u otra a mis progenitores.

—Esa mujer es tan odiosa y amargada como mi padre. ¡Vaya qué pareja hacen!

Como sea, igual me sentía feliz estando con mi mamá. Era algo que siempre deseé y ahora lo estaba viviendo por fin. Ella me había regalado su cello y fue así que empecé a tocar, no recordaba como fue que aprendí a leer partituras sin previos conocimientos.

Después de eso, ella me convenció para que me metiera a estudiar música y yo le hice caso a pesar de que no estaba muy convencio. Increíblemente no me fue nada mal. Hasta que un día mientras tocaba fue que empecé a sentir una gran añoranza. Era raro. Sentía que extrañaba inmensamente a alguien y no sabía de quién se trataba, había un enorme vacío en mi pecho y dolía mucho. Era como si mi corazón se encontrara intranquilo y eso se acrecentaba sobre todo cuando me ponía a tocar el cello.

—Había un piano de cola, un arbusto, un enorme lugar en ruinas y alguien que me acompañaba -suspiré- Pero no logro recordar su rostro, ni su voz, mucho menos su nombre.

Esa tarde, saqué una silla al balcón de mi habitación y llevé el cello conmigo, me senté y me puse a tocar todas las canciones que mejor me salían, básicamente, armé un repertorio para un pequeño concierto de música clásica.

Iba con la "Suite #1 para cello de Bach", una pieza bastante compleja que me costó muchísimo aprendérmela pero cuando lo hice, me salió impecable y por primera vez, me sentí orgulloso de mi logro. Me gustó tanto que declaré a esa sinfonía como una especie de himno personal. Algo que solo yo sabía.

Me enfrasqué totalmente en la canción, cerré los ojos y la toqué con todo mi empeño y sentimiento. Cuando terminé, escuché unos aplausos que provenían desde abajo. Por un momento, pensé que se trataba de mi madre que me había estado escuchando.

Me puse de pie y me asomé a la barandilla del balcón para buscar con la vista a quien me aplaudía con tal entusiasmo. Divisé a un chico que estaba desde la calle, justo detrás de las rejas del portón de mi casa. Al verme, me regaló la más dulce de sus sonrisas.

—¿Déjà vu? -susurré mientras un extraño sentimiento me invadía-

Hice contacto visual con él y quedé perplejo. Sus ojos de color sangre, su hermoso cabello plateado, su sonrisa cálida y gentil. Todo él. Era tan bello y perfecto, tan único y peculiar que no parecía de este mundo, parecía un ángel hecho persona.

—Finalmente nos volvemos a encontrar, Shinji Ikari.

Esa voz. Sí, en ese instante lo terminé de recordar. Era él, mi amado Kaworu Nagisa, el chico que en el pasado me enseñó el concepto verdadero y real del amor sacrificando su vida por mi una y otra vez.

No pude contener mi llanto de emoción y alegría. Bajé corriendo las escaleras con tanta prisa que provoqué un gran susto a mi madre, quien se hallaba viendo televisión en la sala.

—¡Dios! ¿¡Pero qué es lo que sucede contigo, Shinji!? -gritó toda alarmada mientras se giraba a verme-

Pero no me detuve a dar explicaciones. Abrí la puerta del frente de la casa y la dejé así para salir al encuentro ajeno.

—¡¡¡Kaworu!!!

Me arrojé a sus brazos entre sollozos, me aferré a él con todas mis fuerzas y entonces lloré sin poderme contener. Era demasiado intenso todo lo que sentía en ese momento. No quería soltarlo jamás, no quería dejarlo ir de nuevo.

Él me abrazó y acarició mi cabeza con suavidad. Me mantuvo así hasta que me serené un poco. Luego me tomó del rostro y depositó un cálido y suave beso en mis labios, en ese momento sentí que mi alma estaba completa.

—Shinji, he regresado por ti. Esta vez ya nada me impedirá hacerte feliz como te lo prometí tantas veces.

—¡No! Esta vez seré yo el que te hará feliz -le dije antes de volver a besarlo- ¡Te amo, Kaworu!

Él se sonrojó un poco hasta que correspondió al beso mientras mi madre nos observaba desde la puerta con una tierna sonrisa.

—Este un bello comienzo para un digno final. ¡Felicidades, hijo mío!

**FIN**


End file.
